


Winter jacket

by The_Original_Nug



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Much Shipping, Other, Tord Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Nug/pseuds/The_Original_Nug
Summary: Another eddsworld fanfic. Im gonna do my best but I haven’t written in a while.It’s been a few months since the accident with Tord and his giant robot. Everyone has seemed to change in one way or another, but luckily have started to move past the traumatic event. Everyone except for one person.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was so cold outside. A lot colder than one would hope for the beginning of October. 

The rain, mixed with snow, blew harshly along with the wind, attacking whoever came out of their home and into the streets. The white of the snow clashed harshly with the dark of the night as it quickly began to pile up on the ground in a thick chilling blanket. Though this blanket was not comfortable and was hardly ever welcomed by most people in the city, and people like Tom were instead happy to be inside as thunder rumbled outside his apartment window. It was only going to get worse, but it wasn’t important as long as it didn’t knock the power out again.

He could hear the wind whistling loudly on the other side of the window as he sat in bed silently. He was ready to sleep through the storm when suddenly there was loud knocking, followed by a familiar voice begging to be let into the apartment. “Fucking damnit”, was all he could tiredly muster out as he got back up and left his room, going towards the front door. He barely managed to hear the door click before it was swung open by a fearful man dressed in a purple hoodie. Tom luckily was used to things like this, and stepped out of the way of the man, and the door.

Tom looked at his friend and sighed, “what do you want Matt?” And Matt quickly started bawling to Tom about the storm being loud. His voice reached unnaturally high pitches for a males voice as he cried, almost hurting Toms ears. “We get it Matt”, another voice pipes up. Matt and Tom look back to the doorway and see a tired looking Edd standing still, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

Tom lets out a sigh and invites both of his friends inside, to which they, or just Edd since Matt let himself in already, quickly accept and step into the apartment. Edd holds the door open for a moment, watching as Tom and Matt situate themselves in the living room, before slowly shutting and locking the wood door. Edd trudged over and took his usual spot on the couch, leaning back and sighing as he closed his eyes.

Hearing Tom and Matt talk as a movie started playing, he assumed they’d be up for at least a couple hours. He knew he wasn’t going to follow after them, and had full intentions on sleeping there on the couch with his hands shoved into his pocket to keep warm. The weight in the couch shifted slightly but Edd still didn’t open his eyes, assuming it was Tom getting a drink or Matt getting popcorn.

Edd couldn’t stop himself from jumping slightly as he felt something suddenly land in his lap, his eyes snapping open and looking down quickly. He relaxed and sighed seeing it was a green throw blanket. Tom kept a small blanket in his apartment for Edd and Matt for occasions like this one, having gotten used to the two coming to his apartment during storms or on colder nights. Tom threw another slightly thicker blanket to Matt, who was now sitting in a nearby chair to edds surprise. Matt quickly snatched the blanket and covered himself with it. He wasn’t cold; he just enjoyed the extra warmth the blanket gave him.

Edd unfolded his own blanket, and seeing Tom pick a spot on the floor, stretched himself out on the couch and covered himself with his blanket before closing his eyes again. He heard Tom and Matt start talking over the movie again but didn’t bother to pay attention to their words as he quickly passed out. Tom and Matt didn't mind, and continued to chat and watch movies until Tom ended up sitting back against the couch starting to get tired. It took Matt a moment to notice the lack of response from Tom but when he finally realized he was quick to tell Tom he could sleep, and then went to silently watch the movie. It only took Tom a few minutes to fall asleep after that, and Matt couldn’t help but curl up in the chair and go to sleep later on in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day starts, the snow not stopping the entire night, and of course Matt was the first to open his eyes. Quickly getting up and stretching, running a hand through his slightly messy hair. He looks to his friends, seeing they’re both asleep, and deciding to be responsible, wakes them both up. Tom groans as he’s shaken awake, but eventually he gets up and goes to the kitchen to get food. Edd, on the other hand, tells Matt to leave him alone, and continues to sleep. Matt shrugs and leaves Edd going to the kitchen and sitting at the table. Looking over to Tom, who is now making bacon and pancakes, and he immediately starts talking. Asking Tom how he slept, if the position he slept in made him sore because it looked uncomfortable. The talking went on, but Tom did his best to reply as he continued to cook.

After the food was done, Tom gave Matt a plate, then made himself and Edd their own plates as well, setting them both on the table before going to get Edd. He walked into the living room and grabbed the edge of Edds blanket, pulling it away from him, “come eat Edd”, and Edd groaned loudly as he sat up, moving slowly to rub his eye with the palm of his hand. Edd knew better than to fight with Tom so he listened and slowly forced himself up and to the kitchen. Sitting down in his usual place he grabs a plate of food and starts eating. Tom sits down with them and begins on his own food as well.

“How are you doing on food Edd?”, Tom asked, not looking to the man he’s talking to as he eats. Ever since the accident with Tord, which was months ago, all three of them had changed. Edd had gotten worse then even Tom was and would forget to go out to do things like buy groceries, spending as much time as he can sleeping, and as chubby as Edd is, he doesn’t eat much either. So in response to the question, Edd just shrugged. Tom in exchange sighed, “guess once we’re done eating we can go to the store or some shit”, “ok”,”can I come?!”, Matt blurted, making Edd flinch slightly. Tom sighed again and agreed to let Matt go along with them. “Yay!”, the ginger chirped excitedly. Tom and Edd didn’t bother to say anything else as they continued eating, and Matt realizing the conversation was over went back to eating as well. Once they were finished, Matt darts to the bathroom to fix his hair, and then they go. The trio walk downstairs and out the front door of their apartment complex into the deep snow.

Matt groans as he stomps through the snow, “it’s so cold!”, “no shit. It’s snow”, Tom snarked. “I don’t like it”, Matt cried. “Then hurry up and get in the car”, Tom didn’t bother to look at Matt as he got into the driver's seat of the old red car, Edd joining him in the front. Matt eventually got into the back but continued to complain about the cold. Neither Edd or Tom replied as they drove off down the busy road.

It didn’t take long to get to the store, Matt complaining the whole way, but once they were inside Matt seemed to relax a bit. The three walked together, Edd grabbing a cart as they went. There weren’t many people around from what they could see but none of them minded of course. “Hey losers! Out of your dens finally?!”, a familiar voice suddenly shouted in a playful mocking tone. The three look over and see Eduardo walking over, his quieter friend Mark walking behind him.

“Hey guys!”, Matt happily chirped. After the accident the two groups had started talking to one another and would even sort of consider each other’s friends. Except for Edd and Eduardo, who swore to be enemies until the day they both died, though it seemed that they were getting along more every time they ran into each other. Of course there’s no way on earth to make either of them admit that.

“Morning Matt”, Mark replied to him, “I like your hair. You do something new today?”, and with that Matt seemed to light up, “why yes I did! Thank you for noticing”, he squeaked happily. Mark simply nodded. “So what are you losers up to?”, Eduardo questioned. He still called them losers, but it was more in a friendly nickname sort of way instead of him using it as an insult like he used to months before. “Just buying food”, Tom replied casually, “I’m guessing you're gonna swing by the alcohol. They just restocked last night so there’s plenty of shit”, Eduardo states, knowing of Toms nasty drinking habits, and Tom laughed, “they have that Christmas peppermint bullshit out yet?”, Eduardo couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s October, and the first snow of the year, of course they do”, he answered.

“If I buy a bottle, do you and Mark wanna help finish the shit?”, Tom jokingly questioned, much to his surprise Eduardo answered “sure why not”, and Mark nodded. Edd looked at them with a grossed out expression. He knew only Mark liked peppermint; so why would they bother? The others didn’t seem to notice Edds distaste and continued talking, “make sure you have something else too. You know Mark will end up taking the rest if we don’t finish it”, Eduardo jokes, Mark shrugging in compliance knowing his friend probably isn’t wrong.

“Nah I’ll grab other stuff too. You wanna come with and pick some shit out? On me”, Tom offered. “Sure. As long as you're paying”, Eduardo smirked. After that the group walked off, the conversation continuing as they walked down several isles. It was mostly Eduardo and Tom talking about whatever they could think about but sometimes Matt would jump in and start talking to, not that they really minded. Eduardo might have minded a bit, finding the short ginger annoying, but he learned to accept the childish behavior over time.

Mark walked behind the group, looking down at his phone, not having much interest in the conversation. Edd stood in front of Mark, but behind Matt, Tom, and Eduardo. He didn’t have much to say either but he was listening in trying to decide whether or not to join the conversation. He had been grabbing things and throwing them into the cart as he walked the entire time. That’s when he heard something that made him almost jump, “you ok tord?”. The name. That name. His. Name. Tord. 

Nobody else seemed to hear it so Edd tried ignoring it until he heard a quiet and raspy, “yes. I am fine”, response. He recognized the thick Norwegian accent lacing the words immediately. It was faint and barely audible to Edds ears but the thought of tord not only being alive but there at the store right next to them was enough to make Edd panic. “Guys”, Edd mumbled, reaching forward to grab Tom's hoodie sleeve tightly making the other male stop walking. 

The others looked at Edd confused. He didn’t let them speak, “we need to go.” He stared at Tom as he spoke and Tom stared back his confusion changing to worry, “you good?” And all Edd did was shake his head before Tom nodded and led the group away from that aisle. Nobody bothered Edd with questions as they walked to the last place they needed to go. Well the last place Tom needed to go. He decided he’d been sober and responsible for long enough and he, Eduardo, and Mark were all gonna get wasted while watching horror movies. Edd was invited but he declined politely, and Matt decided he “didn’t want to be like Tom” and declined as well. Which the other three didn’t seem to mind. 

Tom moved and grabbed what he wanted and what he and the others agreed to try together. Eduardo grabbed a single bottle of whiskey and Mark opted for a bottle of wine. Not even checking the prices, Tom stuck to his word and bought all of it for them. They all walked outside, Eduardo and Mark were now talking to Tom, Matt happily walked behind Tom listening to the conversation.

Edd stood off to the side a little ways still listening in. Not enough to comprehend what they’re saying but enough to notice all of them suddenly stop taking.

He looks at them confused to see them all, except for Matt who’s just as confused as he is, staring off at someone. Edd turns to look and can’t help but freeze when he spots none other than his old roommate and friend Tord walking out of the store with two other people. The right half of his face is covered by slightly bloody bandages, most of his hair covered by the white stripes but what he can see looks to be singed, the styled dirty blonde hair that used to be; now replaced with a burnt dark mess. 

Edd assumes Tord’s right arm must be in some sort of cast, seeing it in a sling, but he still has his hoodie on to cover whatever other injuries he may have. Edd made a small note that tord also was limping on his right leg, telling him there was yet another injury there. Tord hasn’t noticed the group yet. His one tired dull grey eye fixated on a much taller male who had a couple of bags filled with random items. Behind the two was another male, taller than Tord but a bit shorter than the first male.

Tord was talking to them, “do you think Jon will like the gift?”, he questioned the male. To which the other two shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out”, the tallest replied as he continued to walk.

Eduardo was the first to move. He growled and suddenly barked over to Tord as he made his way to him, “hey asshole!” Tord looks over to Eduardo and Edd can see the immediate panic in his eye. He can’t run and the other two men he’s with don’t have enough time to react as Eduardo grabs Tord by the front of his hoodie and throws him down on the snow covered concrete. He threw him to his left forcing Tord to land on his right side. The pained screaming started immediately. Tord doesn’t try to fight, instead rolling over and laying down on his left side and trying to protect his arm and his face. Eduardo doesn’t let up and kicks at the injured man as many times as possible, only to be pushed away by the other two men soon after his third kick. The shorter male stepped forward ready to fight while the other moved to check Tord.

Edd stared at a Tord as he was slowly moved and sat up, blood seeming to cover his face. The white bandages that covered his face already were soaked and stained dark red. His already red hoodie stained a darker crimson around the neck and the sleeve as blood quickly began to pour from the covered wounds. Other parts of his clothes were just wet from the snow. Edd heard Matt gag and Mark make a disturbed whine as they watch the blood start to stain the clothes of the other man trying to help along with the snow and pavement around them. 

Tom suddenly ran forward and got between Eduardo and the stranger. Edd still couldn’t stop staring at his bleeding friend. “Paul don’t fight them”, the male holding tord blurted. Paul looked at Tom and Eduardo before huffing and taking a step back. “Who the hell are you?! How the hell is he alive”, Tom snapped quickly. “I’m Paul”, the man standing motioned to himself, “that’s Pat”, he then moved his hand to the other male. “We are some of Tords friends and also his coworkers”, he added. “And why the fuck is he here!?”, “what happened to him?”, Tom added onto Eduardo's question. 

Between the three men standing off, Edd was surprised to see Tom was the calmest. Normally he’d walk up and punch whoever he wanted without thinking. “What do you mean ‘what happened’? You did this”, Paul put a hand out towards Tord. “The hell is that supposed to mean? I didn’t do shit”, Tom snapped at him. “You blew him up”, Pat stated. Tom looked to see him helping Tord up off the ground. It was then that he noticed his face and the arm. Tord looked weak and ready to collapse there again, leaning towards Pat for support, and when Paul saw them standing he quickly forgot about their argument and went to help.

“Did the explosion do that?”, Tom questioned, “who gives a shit!?”, Eduardo growled, “he killed Jon!”, he adds quickly. “No”, the response was quiet and once again barely audible to even Paul and Pat. “The fuck do you mean no I held his dead fucking body!”, Eduardo tried taking a step forward to scare Tord but the make dripping in his own blood barely flinched at the motion. “And we”, Paul once again motioned to himself and Pat, “were the ones that took his body after you were pulled away”, he finishes. 

That seemed to stop Eduardo completely, “what?”, “why do you think there wasn’t a funeral?” Pat questioned. “You can’t have a funeral for someone who’s not dead”, Tord mumbles in reply to the question. Eduardo seemed to freeze, but hearing the conversation, Mark quickly came over to the group, but before he could ask questions Pat stepped in again, “as much as we’d love to keep playing 20 questions, we need to go get tord some help”, Tord didn’t protest as he was suddenly pulled away.

Paul let Pat carry Tord to the car and he picked up the bags Pat had left on the ground. “Wait so where is he?”, Mark suddenly asked, his voice sounded nowhere near confident like Tom or eduardos, but at least they heard him. “He’s around”, is all Paul says before walking away. Eduardo looks ready to start yelling again but scoffs, “they’re probably lying so we don’t kick their asses”, he grumbles, “let’s get the fuck out of here. Tom, we’ll meet you back at your place”, “sounds like a plan”, Tom replied with anger still lightly tracing his words.


End file.
